


Fascination

by Lanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanta/pseuds/Lanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood finds domination fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Luna found domination fascinating.

She ran her hand through his beautiful red hair, delighting in the soft feel.  He remained silent, his head still bowed respectfully.

Her finger slid down the side of his arm, and then around his body, cautioning him not to move.  He shivered as it touched sensitive areas, but otherwise remained obediently still.  She was enchanted with the feel of his skin, and bent her head curiously at the erection which had begun to rise.  Her finger tapped it idly, examining it.

 “Turn around.”

He turned, and she felt something like contentment as she moved her hand to touch the evidence of his recent paddling, the red bottom matching perfectly with his hair.

“This colour suits you.”

The first time she had spanked him, it had confused her a little when he had barely reacted.  She had frowned, running her hand down his bottom, and then tried again, putting more effort into her swing, and been rewarded with a wonderful intake of breath.

She had enjoyed the paddling after that.  Raising her arm and then letting it fall again, hearing the sound it made as it hit his skin, noting the way that he jerked, and hearing his small noises of pain and pleasure.

She put her hands on his sides, gently indicating that he turn.  He did so, glancing up briefly to smile at her before dropping his head again, a blush spreading across his face.

“You match even more now,” she commented, fascinated by all the red.  A thought came to her mind, and out of interest she asked, “Will you kneel?”

He knelt, and she smiled in happiness at this further evidence of her domination.  His aching bottom did not touch his legs, or the floor, but she knew that the position would still be painful after a while.  He offered no protests, though.

“So submissive,” she whispered wonderingly.

“When I have someone I want to submit to.”

It was the first time that he had spoken in quite a while, even though she had not asked him to be silent.  She threaded her fingers through his hair, thinking to herself.

“It’s interesting.  I’d like to try it someday.”  She paused, frowning.  “But not yet.  I like being in charge.”

“I like you in charge.”  He hesitated, and she wondered what he was thinking.  “I like how you respond to me.  I’ve never had a dominant so… fascinated with every little thing.”

“Did you do this in Romania?”  She had an image in her head of the dragons dominating and submitting to each other, and it pleased her, though she did not speak of it.  “Was there somebody there?”

“No… not in Romania.  There was one woman I thought… but it didn’t work out.  I’ve only done these things in England.”

“Oh.”  Her fingers continued to play lazily with his hair, and then to fall down to his shoulder, tracing light patterns onto his skin.  She was silent for a moment, watching the way he shivered at her touch.

“You can stand up now.”

He rose, and she helped him.  He looked straight at her this time, and peculiarly she felt herself blush at the tender expression on his face.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

He asked her that quietly, but didn’t wait for an answer.  His arm crept around her head, pulling her gently towards him, and in moments she found herself tasting him, his lips gently exploring hers.

It was a feeling she had never experienced before, even though she had kissed people, yes, and she was lost in the sensations, feeling his arms against her back, his hair falling into her face.

Eventually he drew back, and she felt a strange feeling of loss.  He smiled at her and said quietly, “I’ve been wanting to do that all evening.”

She just stared at him, lifting her hand and tracing his nose and mouth with her fingers.  As she removed her hand, she stared at it for a moment, unable to speak.

Finally she was able to speak, and somehow she felt that despite all they had done, this evening had barely begun.  “I’m in charge.”

She leant forward again, this time grasping his head, pulling it forwards to meet her own.  She felt him submit to her kiss, and the feeling was intoxicating, a medley of responses that she couldn’t begin to catalogue, so intriguing, so wonderful…

Absent-mindedly, she wondered if the tsani naeyads were watching, if they were enjoying it, because she knew they lived here, her father had said so, and somehow it didn’t matter because she was kissing him, and he was kissing her, and she wasn’t really thinking anymore at all.


End file.
